


untitled

by paranoiascape



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoiascape/pseuds/paranoiascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beginning to the end. Drabble, 365 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: The obvious one (read: Bill/Jim)  
> Rating: G-PG  
> Comment: movieverse, because I wanted to read the book for one year now but never had the time. I hope to do it during spring break. Spoilers for the end.

He remembered the feel of mud on his face and body, how it started to dry and itch and flake off. A warm hand landed on the small of his back and when he turned around to lay his arm around his friend, he saw the camera. He didn’t think he could be happier and so he smiled. Just before the photo flash came, Jim also wound his arm around his shoulder.

They had been tired and full of mud and dirt. But their smiles had been real this afternoon when the photo had been taken.

 

* * *

 

The receiver almost slipped out of his hand. He wanted to break something. Smash one of the photo frames or kick over the chair. Instead all he did was walking up and down the room, barking out orders at the agent standing in the door. He knew it wouldn’t be long until someone would come in and say _'Haydon, calm down. You won’t be of any help like that.'_

How did things turn out this way ? It was supposed to be a secret arrangement between him and Karla and what had Jim been doing in Budapest anyway ? This development was going to cause a stir. Agents will investigate and the happenings in Hungary will point right to the Soviet district. It seemed ages ago that they had been young and carefree, hopeful despite the war.

His friend had survived the war just to end up far away from home.

_'Agent got shot in Budapest. Taken away by Russian operators to unknown location… It was Prideaux , sir…'_

 

* * *

 

He feels him close by before he sees him. His fingers are slightly numb from standing at the fence for the last hour. Somehow, he thinks, he was just waiting for someone to come for him after all he’s done. Just one year passed but Jim looks different. The rifle in his hands is less of a surprise than it should be.

He wants to close his eyes but can’t look away from the friend he betrayed. Before the white light hits he thinks of old times when the war didn’t take place behind closed doors and they could smile.


End file.
